Me Encantaría
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Ya sea obligada, por azares del destino o con todo el gusto del mundo, ella siempre terminaba saliendo con él.
Me Encantaría.

Mi nombre es Kurosaki Karin, tengo diecisiete años y ahora me encuentro en algo así como un gran dilema, por decirlo de ese modo.

Hay un chico nuevo en mi preparatoria, muy guapo, y me refiero a MUY guapo, toda la población femenil de la escuela babea por él, e incluso me atrevería a decir que algún que otro del género masculino también, a pesar de que la actitud de este chico deja mucho que desear, es amable y educado, pero tan frío y formal que uno nunca podía saber si le agradabas o planeaba tu asesinato en su mente.

Normalmente no suelen agradarme este tipo de chicos "lindos descorazonados", y menos cuando la arrogancia se les nota destilando de cada poro, pero de alguna manera terminé… enamorándome de este chico, y eso es un gran problema para mí.

¿Por qué?, pues porque este chico que de alguna manera que aún no logró descifrar me enamoró, es mi profesor.

Sí, lo sé, estoy jodida.

Nuestra profesora original tuvo que pedir una licencia debido a un embarazo de riesgo, y solo dos meses luego de iniciadas las clases, ya tuvimos de profesor sustituto a Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Era un tipo joven, ni un pelo más de veinticinco años, se veía en muy buena condición física, su cabello blanco y ojos turquesas eran extraños, pero encantadores en cierta forma, y desde su primer día en la preparatoria se ganó mi desprecio.

¡Me castigó por una pequeña insignificancia como simplemente quedarme dormida por unos minutitos!

Tuve que quedarme una hora más aburriéndome en la escuela mientras lo veía corregir nuestras tareas, y para colmo justo cuando por fin pude irme, comenzó a llover, a llover con ganas.

No tenía ningún paraguas conmigo, ni dinero, mi casa no estaba exactamente cerca, y todos ya se habían ido, por lo que no me quedaba otra que empaparme y correr lo más rápido que me dieran las piernas hasta mi casa, y había estado a punto de hacerlo cuando el nuevo profesor me puso una mano en el hombro.

-No seas estúpida, Kurosaki.- me había regañado. –No cometas esa imprudencia. Yo tengo un paraguas, te llevare.- ofreció.

Quise negarme, pero por más que ese profesor me desagradara, la idea de enfermarme me desagradaba aún más, por lo que a regañadientes accedí.

No hablamos mucho durante el trayecto, yo estaba enfurruñada y él obviamente tenía otras cosas que preferiría estar haciendo antes de tener que acompañar a una niña a su casa por pura obligación, y hablando de obligación, esa fue la única cosa que me instó a agradecerle por su detalle, a pesar de que apenas y si pareció notarlo y rápidamente se marchó.

Siempre me aseguró de tener guardado un paraguas en mi casillero desde entonces.

Pasaron un par de semanas y mi repudió por él no disminuyó pesé a su buena acción. Era demasiado arrogante e incluso grosero. No es que importará mucho lo que opinara de él, no me la pasaba mirándolo mal ni nada, pero tampoco fingía que me agradaba. Y todo empeoró cuando, solo un mes después, ¡volvió a castigarme! Esta vez dos horas, por golpear a un compañero. ¡Pero no fue mi culpa, ese sujeto estaba atosigando demasiado a mi hermana Yuzu! Se lo merecía…

Esta vez el castigo vino con una conferencia. Hitsugaya Toshiro me regañó muy severamente y me prohibió volver a hacer algo como eso en su clase, o la próxima vez ya dejaría a la dirección ocuparse. Solo me trague mi enojo mientras ni siquiera fingía escucharlo, cuando exigió una respuesta de mi parte, simplemente asentí.

Ok, ahora veo que probablemente me lo tenía merecido, pero en ese momento sí que lo desprecié con ganas.

Unas semanas después, en un domingo, Yuzu y yo habíamos decidido ir a una feria para pasar tiempo juntas, sin su novio Jinta, y acabamos topándonos con Hitsugaya Toshiro junto a una mujer desconocida.

Mi gemela evidentemente era demasiado cortés para no saludar a nuestro profesor, arrastrándome con ella a eso.

Terminó entablando una buena conversación con la acompañante del albino, que resultó ser su hermana adoptiva, Hinamori Momo.

Antes de darme cuenta, ya había terminado paseando en la feria con mi loca hermana, la loca hermana de nuestro profesor, y él mismo.

Las chicas más dulces se la pasaron yendo de puesto en puesto arrastrándonos con ellas, mayormente solo conversaban entre sí y nos dejaban atrás para que nos fulminásemos con la mirada.

En una de esas, tanto Yuzu como Momo lloriquearon para que les ganáramos unos peluches de un puesto de tira al blanco, debido a que por más que intentaron ellas no lo consiguieron.

Yo trate de conseguirles los condenados peluches, pero nunca tuve muy buena puntería, al menos no con las manos, así que al final todo quedó en manos del irritante profesor.

Sorprendentemente, se ganó el mayor premio, por lo que, luego de haber jugado dos veces, tanto la de ojos mieles como la de ojos marrones terminaron con dos gigantescos peluches de conejos.

Él ofreció ganar uno para mí, pero por supuesto que me negué.

Paseamos un rato más y encontramos una de esas cosas que prueban la fuerza, ya saben, a la que hay que darle con un martillo, a la que no me resistí a probar, logrando llegar a lo más alto y golpear la campana. Jactándome un poco, reté al profesor a superarme, sin embargo no pareció dispuesto a hacerlo sino hasta que su hermana lo convenció, y aun así lo hizo sin muchas ganas, solo logrando apenas sobrepasar la mitad del medidor de fuerza.

Y bueno, digamos que eso infló un poco mi ego y termine burlándome de él, presumiendo superarlo en fuerza, sacándolo de quicio al punto que volvió a hacer la prueba. ¡Y el desgraciado rompió la maldita cosa!

Hay que admitir que eso impresiona a cualquiera.

Luego de eso nos acompañaron a casa y Yuzu y Momo intercambiaron números de teléfono, a pesar de que la de pelo castaño oscuro era incluso mayor que su profesor se habían llevado muy bien.

Desde ese día mis pensamientos hacia Hitsugaya se modificaron un poco. Aunque no terminaba de admitirlo, me empezó a parecer un poco genial y todo eso…

De cualquier forma eso no impidió que volviera a castigarme ahora por no hacer la tarea, solo que esta vez estaba castigada junto a otras tres personas que compartían la misma suerte que yo.

El castigo fue hacer el doble de lo que tendríamos que haber entregado en primer lugar, y eso en verdad que fue de mucha ayuda a que perdiera la poca apreciación que había comenzado a albergar hacia él.

Yo fui la primera en terminar por lo me dejó salir antes, y como estaba enfurruñada, me fui sin notar que dejaba mi celular atrás.

Estaba atardeciendo y yo estaba a pocas cuadras de llegar a mi casa cuando alguien me tomó de la muñeca. Era un pandillero borracho, y posiblemente drogado, con un cuchillo en mano.

-Escucha, muñeca…- dijo con voz ronca y desestabilizada. –La perra de mi ex no quiere volver a acostarse conmigo, así que tú tendrás que bastar para quitarme las ganas por ahora en lo que espero que su marido idiota la dejé sola de una vez…- comenzó a arrastrarme hacia un callejón, pero yo rápidamente me zafe de su agarre y me reí burlonamente.

-No entiendo nada de lo que quieres decir, lunático, pero vuelve a tocarme y te castrare.- no estaba asustada de ese perdedor, me había desecho de tipos más grandes y mucho menos drogados.

El tipo rió, alzando su pequeño cuchillo como si fuera invencible solo por tenerlo.

-Como quieras, muñeca, no me importa cortar un poco tu linda cara…- rió asquerosamente, arremetiendo contra mí.

Me puse en guardia lista para desarmarlo y patearlo donde le duele, pero justo en ese momento alguien jaló al tipo lejos de mí.

-Hitsugaya-sensei…- mi boca cayó abierta al ver a mi profesor torcer el brazo de mi agresor hacia atrás. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

Él inmovilizo al tipo contra el suelo con solo una mano sin dejar de arrancarle gritos de dolor, mientras con la otra sacó mi celular de su bolsillo y me lo tendió.

-Olvidaste esto.- respondió simplemente. –Ahora que ya lo tienes de vuelta, ¿te molestaría llamar a la policía?-

Una vez el drogadicto estuvo bajo custodia policial, él insistió demasiado en acompañarme las pocas cuadras de distancia que quedaban para llegar a mi casa.

-No tenías por qué haber intervenido, yo habría podido con el tipo.- me quejé aunque en el fondo de nuevo me hallaba un poco impresionada.

-Vi que tenía un cuchillo y simplemente no quise arriesgarme.- dijo indiferente, pero luego frunció un poco el ceño, mirándome con preocupación. -¿Segura que estás bien… no te hizo nada?-

-Seh, no te preocupes, aunque no lo creas no es la primera vez que me pasa.- trate de tranquilizarlo pero solo frunció más el ceño. –Oye, no te preocupes, mi hermano y mi padre se aseguraron de hacer que pudiera bajarle los dientes a un luchador profesional.- sonreí cuando lo vi finalmente relajarse un poco.

-Bien, pero…- me sorprendió verlo vacilar. –La próxima vez que te haga quedarte hasta tarde te acompañare a tu casa a la salida.- abrí la boca para protestar. –Sin peros.- me calló ahora con voz firme, pero no iba a quedarme en silencio.

-Pues bien, en ese caso me asegurare de que no vuelvas a hacerme quedar hasta tarde.- me cruce de brazos, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Aunque he de admitir que mi mirada se derritió un poco cuando lo note esbozar algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Aceptó el reto, Kurosaki.-

Desde aquel momento trate de controlar mi temperamento, mi soñolencia y de no volver a olvidar a hacer la tarea, pero tratar no es lo mismo que hacerlo, y en el transcurso de tres meses varias veces acabe castigada otra vez y de nuevo siendo escoltada a casa por mi profesor.

Esas veces que me acompañó me sorprendí de encontrarlo un gran conversador, o al menos de encontrarme a mí realmente disfrutando de sus conversaciones, interesada en cada cosa que tenía que decir. Y la manera en que me escuchaba y prestaba su sincera opinión a lo que yo decía también me fascinó bastante.

Ahora mismo he caído en los infantiles actos de buscar que me castigue casi a diario solo para conseguir que me acompañe a casa y poder conversar, y solo hace poco me permití a mí misma aceptar que estoy enamorada de él.

Ugh, soy patética, lo sé.

Lo peor es que creo que Yuzu sabe que tengo sentimientos por él, y no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasaría si le cuenta de algo de esto a Momo y ella a su hermano… No quiero que se entere de lo que siento, simplemente me tragare todo y… alguna vez se tiene que pasar… Esperó…

Suspiró mientras garabateó en mi cuaderno tratando de pasar el rato del castigo. Esta vez golpee a un chico que me insulto después de que rechazara su declaración y a pesar de que Hitsugaya vio todo solo se decidió por castigarme a mí y al idiota lo dejó ir con una advertencia de respetar los sentimientos de las mujeres.

Él estaba corrigiendo la tarea en su escritorio, pero hace rato que lo notó desconcentrado, varias veces, cuando levantó la vista, nuestras miradas se encuentran, pero de inmediato las apartamos, y cada vez que volvía a echarle un vistazo cautelosamente, incluso con la distancia de estar sentada al otro lado del salón podía notar el rojo espolvoreando sus mejillas. Las mías propias parecían luces navideñas. ¿O tal vez me lo estuviera imaginando?

Finalmente, las horas de castigo terminaron y por fin íbamos de camino a mi casa.

-¿O-ocurre algo, Hitsugaya-sensei?- pregunté ya cansada de toda la intriga aunque un poco nerviosa.

Él lanzó un largo suspiro, para luego mirarme con sus extravagantes ojos inseguros. Wow, cada día le descubro una emoción nueva.

-Karin…- ¿acababa de llamarme por mi nombre de pila? –Hace unos días Hinamori me contó algo… interesante, que dijo tu hermana, con respecto a ti.- de repente, mi corazón se encontró latiendo como si estuviera corriendo una maratón.

-Ah… ¿ah, sí…?...- voy a matar a Yuzu, voy a matar a Yuzu. -¿Qué, exactamente?...-

-Algo acerca de…- se pasó una mano por el pelo, viéndose incómodo. –Algo acerca de… de que quieres un gato.- finalmente dijo apresuradamente.

Tanto el alivio como la decepción me embargaron.

-Umm… s… s-sí, quiero un gato, o un perro, para mi cumpleaños, recuerdo que se lo dije a Yuzu hace un par de días porque ella lo preguntó… aunque aún falta un tiempo para nuestro cumpleaños…- mi gemela a veces podía ser muy extraña. -¿Pero por qué te interesa eso, Toshiro?- pestañee.

Él se quedó de piedra.

-¿Acabas de llamarme por mi nombre de pila?...- solo ahí me di cuenta de mi error.

-Ups… Lo siento, Hitsugaya-sensei.- me disculpe atropelladamente, con las mejillas ardiendo. –S… solo que… como tú antes me llamaste por mi nombre, como que yo…- afortunadamente, él no me dejó continuar mi balbuceo ilegible.

-¿Qué? Yo no te llame por tu nombre.- se defendió cruzándose de brazos.

-Si lo hiciste.- le saque la lengua. –Pero no importa, no te llamare por tu nombre si no quieres.- me rasque la mejilla.

-Yo no dije que… eh… Como sea.- apartó la mirada. –A lo que iba, recientemente me encontré con un gatito en la calle y no pude dejarlo ahí pero no puedo conservarlo, no soy… muy de tener mascotas.- hizo una mueca. –Así que pensé que… tal vez… ¿tú podrías quererlo?-

-Oh.- amplié mucho los ojos pero luego los entrecerré, considerando seriamente su propuesta. –Umm… claro, dije que quería uno, ¿o no?- sonreí pero luego lo mire seria. –Pero antes de aceptarlo definitivamente querría verlo y conocerlo un poco… no puedo llevar a la casa un gato gruñón y arañón.- Yuzu es el ser más dulce en la Tierra, pero ella mataría a quien sea que arruinara sus cortinas.

-El gato es bastante tranquilo, pero si quieres conocerlo podríamos… podríamos…- el sonrojo volvió a invadir sus mejillas. –Podríamos vernos en el parque el domingo… para que pueda enseñártelo…- ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso?, no es como si estuviera invitándome a una cita ni nada… ¿o sí lo estaba haciendo? Y, ¿se suponía que esa era su definición de cita? Raro, pero adorable… aunque… ¡¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto?!

Es mi profesor, no puede invitarme a salir, ¿cierto?

-Umm, claro, eso me… gustaría mucho.- sonreí, luego me fije en que ya estábamos bastante cerca de mi casa. –Bueno entonces… supongo que hasta mañana, y… ya nos encontraremos el domingo por el asunto del gato.- agité una mano hacia él y comencé a adelantarme para llegar a mi casa, pero casi pierdo el aliento al sentir su mano en mi hombro.

Voltee y lo encontré demasiado cerca de mí, su rostro tan rojo como el mío.

-Karin… estaba pensando que… aparte del "asunto del gato", podríamos… es decir, el domingo también podríamos… ver una película o algo… s-sí quieres…- el sonrojo de ambos se profundizo, maldición, podía sentir mi maldito rostro en llamas mientras asentía sin poder contenerme.

Deseaba demasiado decir que sí como para pensar en lo incorrecto que era, y sí él, que se suponía era el responsable aquí, juntaba el suficiente valor para atreverse a directamente invitarme a salir, maldita sea que yo no iba a ser la que hiciera lo correcto negándome.

-Claro, Toshiro.- al diablo todo lo demás. –Me encantaría.- ambos sonreímos.

Fin.

Holaaa! :D

Cielos, esto me salió mucho más largo de lo que tenía planeado originalmente... o.o

De todas formas espero que les haya gustado!

Estoy experimentando con la narración en primera persona, me gusta leerla pero odio escribirla xD Aun así quise variar un poco...

Creo que este es el primer OS HK que hago en 1 persona... bueno, no cuento los de Querida HK, porque me gusta considerarlos cartas :P Pero si es así entonces supongo que es lo primero q escribo en 1 persona en mucho tiempo XP

Bueno, espero q todo este bien y q les haya gustado! n.n Los personajes de Tite Kubo Troll! XD

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
